The DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting) standard defines a service as a set of digital data managed by an operator and broadcasted in a transport stream through terrestrial broadcast or via satellite or via a cable towards a plurality of receivers/decoders. These data correspond generally to television or radio programs, specific information (commercial promotions, stock exchange, weather, events, etc.) or to any other multimedia application usable one line or after downloading on an appropriate medium.
The transport stream contains data of a service consisting of for example an audio/video content accompanied by additional data such as sub-titles, teletext, or interactive applications and information on the service such as the content description, the broadcasting time schedule, access conditions etc.
The document EP1464176 describes a method allowing using data provided by the Digital Video Broadcasting-Services Information Event Information Table (DVB-SI EIT) for accessing to a stream broadcasted in IP (Internet Protocol) mode. A proposed event is associated to at least two sources and the system allows a transparent access to this event whatever the source is. An adequate receiver comprises means of information on the services allowing using event information data for accessing to the content broadcasted according to the Internet Protocol. These means of information use announcement and services description protocols for linking the services channels made available by the digital content provider and by the IP stream broadcasting services.
The document FR2864869 discloses a system for broadcasting DVB services via an IP network wherein signalization information describing the network and the offered services are separated from the services themselves. A receiver connected to a bidirectional network detects services by starting connection to a first stream for extracting localization information on the network. This information comprise on one hand data on the streams transporting the content of these services and on the other hand data on the separated streams transporting information on these services. During a final step, the receiver uses this information for establishing a list of services available on the network.
The document US2003/0078687 describes a method and a system of automatic configuration of a listening environment for an optimal sound reproduction based on the characteristics of the transmitted audio signal and of the service currently received. These characteristics as for example the broadcasting of the signal in mono or stereo mode are transmitted via standardized Event Information Table (EIT) used for building the Electronic Program Guide EPG. At reception of this information, the receiver configures itself, if allowed by the hardware and the system, according to the best mode, i.e. in stereo mode and this without any intervention of the user. According to an embodiment, the database of the program guide and the one of the channel list are combined and stored in a memory outside of the receiver as for example in a local server of the system (head end). A partial program guide accompanying the audio signal can thus be transmitted to the receiver which will extract the information necessary for a configuration leading to an optimal functioning.
The document EP1207698, describes a receiver for digital audio video programs comprising a first and a second reception unit receiving each programs respectively from a first and a second broadcasting network. These two networks are distinct, as for example a satellite or a terrestrial broadcasting network and an Internet broadcasting network. A program received by at least one of the two reception units is accompanied, at predetermined periods, by switching instructions for determining the reception of a program by one or the other of two units of the receiver. The user stores into the receiver information such as for example a list of favorite programs. At reception of a switching instruction the receiver connected to the satellite broadcasting network switches to Internet when it detects for example the URL (Uniform Resource Locator) address of one of the favorite programs of the list. This detection is carried out thanks to Internet selection data (URL for example) extracted from the Program Map Table (PMT) which Packet Identifier (PID) is located in the Network Information Table (NIT) transmitted with the audio video content of the program.
The document EP1411723 describes a method for obtaining information on the programs broadcasted in a transport stream. This information is obtained from Internet links or complete or partial URL contained in the Services Information (SI) or in Program Specific Information (PSI) comprising Program Map Tables (PMT) or Event Information Tables (EIT). The receiver rebuilds, if necessary, the complete path or URL from the receiver attribution identification data stored therein in order to download, from the content server thus defined, the information relative to one or several programs broadcasted in the stream.
In the systems of these documents, the receiver is in charge to exploit the services available on the network and to extract from the different tables the information necessary for building a program list. This list is stored in the receiver and made available to an Electronic Program Guide EPG displayed on a screen and working as an interface between the user and the receiver.
In certain configurations, the receiver or decoder also called set-top-box is connected on one hand to a cable or an antenna and one the other hand to a bidirectional IP network for receiving DVB services streams. These two broadcasting networks comprising each their own parameters, lead to a specific processing of the services information by the receiver. This local processing can occur an overloading of the receiver particularly when the number, the diversity of the proposed services and the complexity of their parameters become important.